The Visit
by princessg101
Summary: Rossi has a problem so JJ volunteers to help him out but they end up helping each other in more ways than one...


The Visit

**A/N: Hey guys, not sure where I got this idea from but it's been rolling around in my head for a while so I figured MEH why not? ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

"I can't believe this," Rossi grumbled walking into Hotch's office.

"Can I help you Dave?" Aaron asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Not unless you want to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Well that caught Hotch's attention, he put down his pen and raised an eyebrow at the Italian man, "Come again?"

Rossi snorted, Hotch dropping the professional tone, if that wasn't proof of how ridiculous the situation was then he didn't know what would be. "Ever since I lost Erin, my family has been constantly worrying about me until I decided to tell them I had found someone. But I was pretty skint of details so now they're coming by to meet her. What do you say Aaron, be my girlfriend?"

"Dave," Hotch smirked a bit. "While I'm honoured that you want to date me, I'm afraid Beth might have a few things to say about that."

"Damn," Rossi rolled his eyes, falling into the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "What am I going to do?"

"Dave you're a grown man, just tell your family that you don't have a girlfriend."

Rossi groaned, "First of all, wipe that smile off your face. Secondly, how exactly am I supposed to tell my elderly mother that her boy has been lying to her for months; that woman is quite proficient at finding other uses for her cane."

"Says the man who has interviewed sixty plus serial killers," Hotch made a derisive noise.

A knock at the door got their attention. "Hey," JJ strode in, "Don't worry the sky isn't about to fall, I just came drop off my files for the day."

"That was fast," the unit chief commented.

"Paperwork takes my mind off things," JJ shrugged. "So what are you two talking about and does it have something to do with why Rossi looks like a cat about to take a bath?"

"My family is coming to town to meet the girlfriend I pretended to have and see that I am as happy as I lied to be," Rossi summed up his own situation.

"Yikes, how long will they be in town for?"

"Just the night thank god, they're coming for dinner," Rossi rubbed his face. "What am I going to do? They'll never let me have a moment's peace if they find out what I did!"

JJ sighed and held out her hand, "Give me your keys."

"What?" The two men said together.

"Do it before I change my mind," JJ raised an eyebrow and Rossi immediately handed over his house key. "I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple hours Rossi."

"JJ did you just volunteer to be my girlfriend?" Rossi asked dumbfounded.

"Basically, it's not like I have a man to go home to, bye boys." JJ left, her usual dry tone not really concealing the underlying bitterness. She and Will had separated after Will decided he'd rather be with another woman and live in New Orleans. They had tried to end it peacefully for Henry's sake but it erupted into a huge fight, the reverberations of which could still be felt each time JJ even alluded to it. Custody of Henry went to JJ but he was currently spending the weekend in the Big Easy with his dad and it grated JJ's nerves. _Trina_ would be there to be all sweet and caring and spend loads of time with him. Truthfully the girl had technically done nothing wrong and JJ knew logically it was for the best that she was good with Henry but that didn't stop the resentment she felt every time her son praised Will's girlfriend's cookies or talked about her fun games. Maybe that's why she felt compelled to do this for Rossi; just to prove to herself that she was a good woman in the old-fashioned sense. She could cook, she could be the warm, caring, female presence in a household not the icy bitch Will told her she was. Also she owed Dave one since he helped her through the custody battle and divorce, he'd been such a good friend to her; she just couldn't leave him hanging. Not after all those nights at his place, going over the court paperwork or just letting her crash there when she didn't want to face her old home after Will moved out and she was hunting for a new apartment. As such Henry became well-acquainted with the Rossi home to the point where Will felt compelled to ask if there was something going on between her and Dave. JJ didn't bother answering him; she didn't owe him any explanations or excuses. Let him think what he wants. Fact of the matter was that she didn't have an answer herself but that didn't mean she couldn't help Rossi out.

JJ stopped at the local grocery store and picked up everything she needed to make dinner. Her best recipe was lasagna and, despite the lunacy it would be to attempt that with a discerning Italian family, it was the one she could always bank on. She was about to pick up the lasagna noodles from the shelf when she realised she had no idea how many people would be there. She flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial, "Hey Dave."

"Change your mind already JJ?"

JJ laughed, "Hardly, I'm making lasagna and but I need to know how many people will be coming."

"Lasagna huh? I seem to have quite the gutsy girlfriend."

"I am nothing if not bold Davey dear," JJ smirked.

"Okay don't you ever call me 'Davey' again and you ought to be careful talking about being bold with an Italian man _Cara_, I just might take up you up on it."

JJ fidgeted on spot, the dry spell she'd been experiencing the last few months suddenly making itself known. RED ALERT! She needed to diffuse this situation immediately, "Alright Lothario, how about you tell me how many people we're expecting for dinner?"

"Let's see, there's my parents, my sister and her husband, their two kids, and my other sister. That's brings us to seven, plus you and me make nine."

"I'll make an extra pan in that case," JJ tossed the extra ingredients into her cart.

"They'll be around at eight, is that okay?"

"That's fine but that means I expect you at home at seven thirty, no excuses."

"Geez gutsy I liked, but pushy too?"

"Watch out or someone will be taking the couch tonight. I have been reliably informed that I can be a hard-ass when I want to."

"…JJ you know none of that is true. You're a good person and a wonderful pretend girlfriend. I'm already doing my paperwork faster so I can get home to you."

JJ smiled in spite of herself. "You just want to avoid the couch," she half-heartedly accused. "I've gotta go, I've got a family to impress."

"My parents will adore you. If you need me to get anything, let me know."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Dave snapped his phone shut, his emotions completely jumbled. One corner of his mouth pulled up, JJ was a saint sometimes and definitely too good for him all of the time. He didn't like this new self-deprecating attitude she'd adopted and took any chance he got to try and crack it. He'd seen many sides of her personality; the savvy and sassy liaison, the fresh yet cool and determined profiler, the nurturing mother, the loving girlfriend and wife, the loyal friend and he adored them all. But this – the bitter, jaded shell – he hated it, he'd do anything to destroy that image and make sure it never resurrected itself again. It was not comprehensible that she could consider herself damaged goods but she did and nothing anyone said made much difference. Maybe something good could come of this. He'd seen JJ charm the badges off the most bull-headed of cops, he was certain his family stood no chance, and then when JJ saw that she was still the same woman she always was maybe just maybe she'd snap out of it. Suddenly a brilliant idea occurred to him and Dave snapped his fingers, mentally patting himself on the back. He could use this whole situation as a ruse to get back the old JJ he'd come to cherish and if that meant flirting and teasing her too well, David grinned, that was just the sacrifice he'd have to make.

Meanwhile JJ was in Dave's spacious kitchen with Mudgie keeping her company, finishing the last touches to her lasagnas when a knock at the door got her attention. It was way too early for Dave's family to be here nevertheless she ran to get it and found a delivery man outside with a large cardboard box. "Package for David Rossi?"

"Uh he isn't home, I'll sign for it," JJ awkwardly received the box and scribbled her signature on the clipboard the man presented her. She shut the door with foot and left the box in the living room before returning to the kitchen. She pulled out her cell and put it on speakerphone so she could talk while she worked.

After two rings David Rossi's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's JJ. Listen I just wanted you to know that some package came for you today."

"Oh I'm actually supposed to be receiving a couple for today. Could you open it for me and tell what's inside that one?"

"Sure just a sec," JJ covered the dishes with foil and put them in the oven to bake. "The lasagnas just went in," she picked up the phone and held it a bit away from her mouth as she walked back to the living room.

"Great, I'm sure they'll be fantastic. Tell me when you open the box."

"Kay." Jennifer knelt down in and dug at the tape with her nails. Finally the tape came off and she was confused to find the box filled mainly with empty picture frames but also a couple of knick knacks. "Um Dave? You ordered a bunch of frames and ornaments?"

"No it just occurred to me that the house didn't have anything sentimental to us in it. I figured if we're in for the penny we might as well be in for the pound and go the whole nine yards."

"Makes sense," JJ conceded. "But I don't think I can make up so many stories on the fly."

"Don't worry, I picked stuff that actually do mean something to us even if it's not in the way my family will assume it to be. I'm sure you won't have trouble recognizing everything."

"Okay what about the picture frames?"

"Look on the second shelf of the bookcase beside the fireplace. There should be a red album on left hand side."

JJ got up and scanned the space until she spotted it. "Got it."

"Pick whatever you like from there and frame them. Try and scatter them around the house, with my family nowhere is off limits. Other than the bedroom of course."

"Good to know, alright I've got my assignment see you later."

"Later."

JJ hung up and opened the album. She was delighted to see nothing but shots of the team, some taken while on cases, others during their downtime get-togethers. She sat down on the floor, that sweet dog put his head in her lap, and laid out all the frames. There were roughly a dozen of them and they were all the same size but had different styles. Looking through the pictures, she found one of just the men looking particularly handsome and yet somehow boyish, like a bunch of buddies. She chose a sleek, simple dark brown wooden frame for that, destining that for Dave's den. Next she got a photo of her and Dave, she had tilted her head against his when they scooted closer to take it. It looked casually couple-like, that could go in the regular silver frame on the kitchen counter. And so it continued, JJ had forgotten about most of those pictures. It was like she was looking at another person altogether but reminded her of such sweet times. Her heart swelled at seeing how many there were of her, she was on almost every page. It didn't take long for her to finish with the pictures and move on to the ornaments. The first thing she got out of the box she had to lean her head back and laugh. It was full masquerade mask decorated with multi-coloured rhinestones but completely white beneath. "The first time we worked together," JJ bobbed her head, "and argued." The infamous mask incident was a treasured memory, maybe it would be weird to some people but it did represent something significant to them. She wasn't sure where to put that so she put it off to the side when she got her own idea. It was still one of her favourite books and she knew the copy was left there whilst moving. JJ dashed upstairs and sure enough in the guest room where she stayed was her edition of Rossi's '_The Criminal Mind_'. It was one of his earlier books, he had come to her college to do a reading and she got it signed by him. That definitely deserved a place on the mantle. The rest consisted of little souvenir type things in honour of some of their more memorable cases, her time at the pentagon, marks of their long friendship. She littered them throughout the house and, going the extra mile, emptied the toiletries from her go-bag in the washroom. Aside from the whole moral aspect of deceiving Dave's family, she was actually having a lot of fun. It was like a grown-up version of pretend family. Unfortunately this led into thoughts about Henry and where he was therefore her good mood dimmed somewhat. The oven clock chimed and she went to take off the foil and allow the tops of the lasagnas to bake properly. The smell permeated the air the second the foil came off and Mudgie barked loudly, "Now now," JJ cautioned. "You can't have this but I got some extra nice dog treats if you behave." The dog barked again which she took a sign of agreement. "Now Mudge, what am I going to wear?" She went through her entire bag but nothing seemed appropriate for the occasion. The family was due in about an hour and she didn't have enough time to go home and get clothes. What was she going to do?!

Back at the office, David Rossi was growling in frustration. He sincerely hoped no one looked into his internet usage for that particular day because he'd have a hell of a time explaining why he was searching Gucci and Dior dresses. He figured Jen would have limited choices when it came to attire and for a woman that prided herself on looking her best that would be a disaster. The problem was he didn't actually know her size or really much about women's fashion altogether. After coming up with nothing he swallowed his pride and picked up the phone. "Garcia? Could you come to my office please, I need your help with something."

It took mere minutes for Garcia to make her entrance in all her colourful glory, "You summoned me my Italian liege?"

"Yes, do you happen to know JJ's dress size?" At this point he figured there was no sense in beating around the bush.

"I do," Penelope said slowly with obvious piqued curiosity.

"And if I were to ask you to find a dress suitable for JJ while she is entertaining my family tonight and have it delivered to my house within the hour, preferably the next half hour, could you get it done?"

He knew he was issuing a challenge and the smile on Garcia's face practically accepted it for her. "Consider it already done."

"Take my card, if you can do it in the next fifteen minutes, feel free to get whatever you like for yourself," David tried not to groan at the thought. He knew Garcia could do it but this meant his credit was about to take a walloping for questioning her abilities.

"Hmmm," Garcia hummed while snatching the piece of plastic from his hand. "You're certainly going to great lengths to ensure JJ gets this dress, including provoking the goddess of technology, may I ask why?"

"She's helping me perpetrate a ruse tonight in front of my relatives, it's the least I can do. Plus I'm trying to get her out of that shell she's been in." Rossi knew he didn't explain that part too much.

Garcia's face softened but her eyes continued to sparkle, "Then I thank you for your valiant efforts kind sir, but I have to inquire, is that the limit of your noble intentions? There are no other motives for this?"

Rossi clasped his hands like he would when facing down an unsub, "Are you implying something Ms. Garcia?"

Penelope cocked an eyebrow, "Well sir, that would imply that there _IS _something to imply. Is there?" On that note, the tech took her leave having just outfoxed a star interrogator and left him speechless.

Garcia didn't call herself a goddess for nothing, less than fifteen minutes later another knock sent a frazzled JJ to the door half-expecting Dave's parents and she was still in her office clothes. Another delivery man was there but this time he said, "Package for Jennifer Jareau?"

"That's…me…" JJ confirmed confusedly. She took the longish, flat box and signed off on it. She took it upstairs to the guest room and hurriedly opened it. Her jaw dropped at the simple yet beautiful blue short dress with matching shoes and small box that turned out to have complimentary jewelry. Now either Dave was the greatest profiler in existence and knew her dress and shoe size without her telling or the man got some help. Her question was answered when she spotted a note.

_Most girls dream of fairy godmothers but you got a rich godfather – and look he's Italian too – enjoy your evening and tell Dave that I shall love the two new purses he ordered me and any other gifts that may result from this. Have fun my lovely!_

_-P _

Jennifer grinned but then she remembered her lasagna and ran back downstairs to turn off the heat. Once that was done, she raced to shower, change her clothes and do her make-up. By the time she was ready it was seven thirty but there was no sign of Dave. Trying not to worry about that just then she cleaned up the kitchen, set the table, took Mudgie out for her business, put all the other food into serving dishes. She had also made roast potatoes, steamed and buttered vegetables, and Caesar salad. She technically cheated with dessert and bought a chocolate cake but it was from her favourite bakery and she knew it was delicious. Seven forty-five and the doorbell rang, thinking it was Dave she moved as fast as she could in her heels. "It's about time Dave -" she said as she swung the door open only it wasn't Rossi on the other side. Well not the Rossi she was hoping for, in fact every other Rossi was there other than that one. Dave's family had arrived early and JJ was left speechless. She floundered to recollect her wits, "Um hi there, you're early." She stood back to let them in cursing Dave under her breath. "Dave told me eight."

"We always come early," one woman shrugged. "He knows that. I'm Matilda by the way, Dave's older sister. This is my husband Michael and my kids Laura and Tommy."

"I'm Sophie," another woman introduced herself. "And these are our parents, Elizabeth and Antonio."

"Jennifer," JJ smiled as warmly as possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is a relief to meet you," Elizabeth Rossi returned. "Dave has told us very little about your relationship. It makes a parent uneasy when their child hides things from them."

"I can imagine," Jennifer nodded. "How about we go to kitchen and have some coffee? I'm sure Dave will be home soon, I'd hate to start dinner without him."

"Of course, lead the way," Michael said affably. They all walked into the kitchen and Jennifer went about making the coffee, thankful that her time in the mansion had taught her where the amenities were.

"Mmmmm something smells good," Tommy noted hoping up on one of the high counter chairs.

"That would be my mom's super-secret family lasagna recipe," JJ smiled. "She passed it down to me but I had to sign all these papers and take an oath before she let me have it."

Laura giggled sitting next to her brother, "That's silly."

Well the papers part yes but the oath unfortunately, "No really," JJ cleared her throat and recited it word perfect even after all these years, "I solemnly swear to uphold the secrecy and sanctity of the Jareau family lasagna recipe and all that it stands for. I shall never divulge the ingredients or method so long as I live until I am ready to pass it on to a worthy successor and no one else."

"Your mom sounds pretty awesome," Sophie called from the kitchen table.

"Apparently she took the same oath from her mother who got it from her mother but we don't know if she was the one who came up with it so no one actually knows how it started but it's a fun tradition," JJ served the coffee and all the adults sat down at the table while the kids explored the house.

"As charming as this is," Antonio interrupted heavily. "I am very curious as to why my son chose to hide your relationship."

"Well what has Dave told you?" Jennifer prepared herself for the worst.

"Nothing really," Matilda replied. "Just that you two were friends for a while and then you got together some months back."

"Oh," JJ toyed with the cup in her hands. "Well first and foremost, he didn't lie. We were friends for a long time. We work together at the BAU. The truth of the matter is that a little bit after Erin died, my husband left me for someone else. Dave was so kind and sweet, especially during the custody battle for my son. He was always there for me and we just grew closer but I was nervous. Being so fresh from my divorce, I didn't want to rush into things so I asked him if we could go slowly. Perhaps that's why he wasn't quick to tell you anything." It wasn't the most elaborate story but she hoped it covered the major points.

"Finally something to work with," Michael rolled his eyes. "You have no idea the run around old Davey has been giving us."

"I thought he hates being called Davey," JJ wondered.

"I know. I do it just to provoke him. He can't touch me." It was true, Michael probably stood a full head above Dave.

"Back to the point," Elizabeth lightly smacked her son in-law. "Dave should have known better than to keep something like this from us."

"Something like what?" Antonio countered. "So the girl is divorced, big deal, David's done it three times. He'd just lost Erin and she her husband, so if they want to keep things to themselves that's their business."

"Thank you for understanding," JJ said gratefully. "It was a complicated situation all around." Or was it? The way Antonio phrased it, it didn't seem so hard. Did Dave see it like that as well? Speaking of the man… "And Dave will find himself in another situation if he doesn't get home in the next five minutes." JJ checked her watched, "I told that man seven thirty and he swore he'd be here on time. He better have a good excuse for this."

"Sounds like Dave is headed for the doghouse with Mudgie tonight," Sophie smirked while sipping her coffee.

"As he should be," Elizabeth nodded stoutly. "He knows we're here. Besides, when a woman tells her man to come home and he promises to be there, he ought to keep his word or face the consequences."

"Isn't that a lesson I learned pretty well," Antonio rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too," Michael chimed in.

"Mhm and one that Dave will learn tonight when we're alone," JJ promised earning an approving look from the females at the table. The doorbell rang and JJ drummed her fingers on the table, "That might be Dave but I'm tempted just to leave him out there. He can go around to Mudgie's place if he gets cold."

Sophie laughed outright, "I like you a lot but I think I'll go take some pity on my brother." She moved to answer the door, the people at the table listened but only heard Sophie's voice and the dull drone of an anonymous person. "It wasn't my brother," Sophie announced re-entering the kitchen. "I think he's trying to suck up." She was carrying two dozen roses and set them gently on the kitchen island. "There's a card too." She plucked it out of the flowers and read, "Dear Cara, had to stay at work a bit longer than expected. Should be home by eight thirty, I'm hoping Mudgie will be able to give you the puppy eyes necessary to keep me off the couch tonight. Love, David."

"Two dozen roses just for coming home an hour late," Matilda's eyebrow's shot up. "You never do that for me!" she turned playfully accusingly to Michael. "Jennifer gets a whole flower shop and all I get is a one line text with maybe an emoticon if you're feeling particularly guilty."

"Gee thanks Dave, way to set a standard," Michael griped. "Does it look like I'm a bestselling author?"

"I'm not saying I need a whole two dozen roses, even half a dozen daisies would be nice." JJ laughed at the faux-annoyed look Matilda gave her husband. That was the kind of relationship she hoped to have, light-hearted and simple, something that she and Will had always struggled with.

Forcing herself away from that depressing topic she said, "Well I hope everyone is okay with holding off on dinner for a bit, if Dave isn't here by eight thirty we'll have to start without him."

"We understand dear," Elizabeth replied reassuringly. "This isn't the first time work has kept Dave from a family engagement."

"In that case, why don't we get comfortable in the living room? It's warmer in there too." Everyone agreed and they all relocated to living room. After ensuring her food stayed warm, Jen brought out some more coffee and snacks for everyone.

"Miss Jennifer?" Tommy asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Tommy swallow and then talk," his mother censured.

The little boy took a gulp to empty his mouth, "Miss Jennifer, is that you and Uncle Dave?" The child pointed to an ornate silver frame on the fireplace mantle. It had been one of the many that Dave had sent over and with its intricate detail work and roses, it looked particularly romantic. She'd chosen a picture of them from the previous year but still fit the bill.

"Yes that's us, it was taken last year," JJ answered reminiscently. "We were in New York and our flight was delayed Mother's Day weekend so I couldn't go home to see my son. I was really sad and that's when Uncle Dave decided to give me a Mommy Day and took me out to brunch and shopping at a mall nearby. I never forgot that day so when we got together, Uncle Dave let me redecorate a bit and that frame was among some stuff I dug out from this box. I knew exactly what I wanted to put in there."

"That's nice," Laura commented.

"It is," Jennifer agreed.

"Where is your son? Can't we play with him?" Laura queried innocently.

"He's away with his daddy for the weekend," JJ's fuzzy feeling dissipated.

"What's his name?" Matilda jumped in.

"Henry," JJ got out her phone and showed the other mother a picture. "He'll be six in a few months."

"So Jennifer how did you meet Dave?" Sophie asked. "I'm guessing through work?"

"Actually the first time I ever met David Rossi was at college." JJ pointed to the book on the mantle. "He came to do a reading and I got that autographed by him. Never realised I'd go on to work with him and he'd be my mentor as a profiler or that we'd get together," she hastily tacked on.

"It's like fate," Sophie grinned. "How often to coincidences like that happen?"

"Not often enough." Dave was back, watching them from the doorway. He'd be lying if he said the sight of JJ didn't blow him away. She looked stunning in that dress. He temporarily forgot his nobler intentions in favour of some darker, more pleasurable ones. However those ebbed away when JJ immediately rose, her face clearly ready to handle her 'boyfriend'.

"I don't think the roses saved you son," Antonio chuckled.

"Didn't expect them to Pop but a man's gotta try," Rossi tried to laugh back but JJ really did look like she was going to rip him apart.

"You're late," she growled quietly.

"Actually sweetheart, I said I'd be home at eight thirty, it's only eight fifteen so technically I'm early." Dave tried not to flinch at the death glare he got for that. He'd forgone a tie so JJ made do with pinching the fabric around the top button and tugging on it.

"I'll deal with you later," she vowed threateningly.

"Promise _Tesoro_?" Dave raised an eyebrow challengingly. The electricity that sparked between them was so compelling and yet they had guests at that moment.

"Oh come on Jennifer," Sophie laughed while approaching them. "At least let him live long enough to hug his favourite sister."

"Then why are you here?" Dave jested.

Sophie smacked his shoulder, "I should have let you get killed."

"Don't worry, there's still time," JJ quipped.

Michael chuckled but also held his stomach, "Can murdering Davey wait till after dinner? I'm starving."

"Good to see where your priorities are Mikey," Dave rolled his eyes. "But as it is Cara, even a man on death row is allowed one last meal."

JJ pretended to sigh sullenly, "Fine." They all gathered in the dining room and the women brought the food out to the table. Antonio sat at the head of the table with Elizabeth of his left and Dave on his right. JJ was next to Dave, then Laura, and then Tommy. Matilda, Michael, and Sophie occupied the opposite seats respectively. The lasagnas were cut and shared out to everyone but before any of them ate a single bite, all eyes went to Elizabeth who took the first one and chewed it slowly. Under the table, Dave seemed to sense JJ's anxiety and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across it reassuringly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth swallowed and nodded, "It's good. Your family knows their lasagna." The group cheered and dug in with gusto. JJ flushed a bit with pride especially when everyone else openly displayed their satisfaction with the meal.

"This is delicious JJ," Rossi complimented.

"I'm glad you like it, you're probably going to have leftovers."

"Not with Michael around," Dave snorted. "Any way I could convince you to stick around after this? Perhaps make lasagna just for me?"

There was something in the way that he said that made it kind of suggestive, "Ulterior motives Mr. Rossi?"

"You're the second woman to ask me that, Garcia was first," Rossi filled in.

"Oh yes, she said she'll love the purses you bought her."

"She better, I checked my credit online after she gave me back my card. Ah well it was for good cause, you look wonderful Jennifer."

"Thanks but that still doesn't answer my question," JJ pointed out.

"Well, I happen to really enjoy this lasagna," David said grinning. "And it just so happens the same thing applies for the woman who made it. Come on Cara, It's not like you have a man at your house to go home to but there is one right here," he still held her hand under the table and now squeezed it a bit.

"Seriously, are we talking about lasagna or me?"

"Either way, I'm a man of good taste," Rossi shrugged.

JJ giggled, with Dave the world seemed to be a simpler place. A friend needs help, you help them. Family is coming by – ruses aside – you sit down and have dinner and enjoy their company. You get divorced, you're single again. Plain and simple, no grey areas or turbulent and conflicting emotions. The last few hours had been the most easy-going she'd had in a long time. Dave had helped her see that things didn't have to be as complicated as she made them. She was still a loving mother, and capable of being a good woman, she hadn't lost a thing to being a profiler. The question now was whether she willing to continue something with David Rossi? "How about we revisit this when your family isn't here to witness our discussion?"

"Fine by me." And it really was. Just the fact that she was there, smiling, having a good time, to him meant that damn shell had finally cracked. Even when he brought up the divorce her face didn't falter for a second hopefully that was a sign she'd come to peace with it. Dinner was a hit and by the time they cleared away the dessert plates, everyone was stuffed.

"Jennifer you have to tell me where you ordered that cake," Matilda insisted. "That bakery should get a Nobel prize."

"I'll send you the name and address," JJ promised. "Try and get some pastries for the road. They taste the best first thing in morning with a cup of coffee."

"Momma I'm sleepy," Tommy yawned.

"Alright baby we're going now." Matilda and Michael got up to get the kids and their things, the other adults not far behind. Soon they were in front of the door saying goodbye. "It was a lovely evening, thanks for everything."

"Davey is lucky man Jen," Michael pecked her forehead.

"I know I am," Dave called from off to the side.

"Thanks and your welcome," JJ tried her best not to blush.

"Come here," Elizabeth pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad Dave has found someone to stand by him. I was worried when he wouldn't tell me much about you – he used to talk about Erin all the time – I hadn't thought about the whole 'once bitten, twice shy' adage. Well, it doesn't matter now. I know you're here to look after him and that's all I need." For lack of anything to say JJ just nodded and they double kissed.

"Take care son," Antonio clapped Dave's shoulder. "She's a good woman, try to come home on time more often."

"Oh yes," Dave saw the mischief spark in JJ's eyes. "We need to have a talk Mr. Rossi. I'd almost forgotten, thank you Antonio."

Sophie laughed, "How much does anyone want to bet Dad did it on purpose?"

"It's the only satisfaction I can get after dealing with your mother's punishments for all those years." Antonio grinned and JJ could see where Dave got his unrepentant side from. That brought another round of laughs and goodbyes before they filed out the door.

"BYE!" Dave and JJ called and waved from the door as the family went to their cars and disappeared inside, driving off into the night.

The minute they were out of sight Dave closed door and promptly backed the blonde into it. "Something wrong Mr. Rossi?" God he loved that confidence in her voice, that cool yet tempting lilt that threw down the gauntlet for her.

He grabbed the nape of her neck, their lips a hair's breadth apart. "At least give me tonight sweetheart," he pled without preamble. "Don't go."

"Oh I'll stay," Dave had to swallow against her fingers crawling up his shirt. "I've always wanted to know how comfy that huge king size bed really is. And tonight," she toyed with his collar, "I have it all to myself." In one quick move she pushed him towards the living room and started up the stairs, "Enjoy the couch Rossi!"

"I don't believe this," Dave grumbled but then again, he glanced at the sway of those hips heading for his bedroom, it was totally worth it.


End file.
